An adjustable steering column assembly may be provided with a mechanism that enables the steering column assembly to be adjusted along the steering column axis or about a pivot axis. The mechanism that enables adjustment generally employs a locking system to maintain a selected position of the adjustable steering column assembly relative to an operator of the vehicle. During a vehicle impact event, a knee of the operator of the vehicle may impact a portion of the mechanism.